


Something Better

by impilusa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Omegaverse, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love, a bit of chanbaek, age gap, chanyeol is a prick, single parent baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: BaekHyun is a single parent with a messy life. He struggles every month to have all his bills under control and works as a waiter in a restaurant that he doesn't exactly like. His ex come from time to time to fuck with him but he doesn't care about his own son. He feels empty. He thinks he deserves all that shit and doesn't dream with something better than that.Or well, that's until SeHun enters in his life. Even when BaekHyun tries very hard to avoid his young neighbor, all situations seem to lead BaekHyun to him.





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> prompt no. 149 for the north wind and the sun, a sebaek ficfest.

"Come on, JaeMin, we'll be late." BaekHyun hurried to his five-year-old son, who was barely getting the little yellow backpack on his back. "Give it to me, I'll take it, but let's get out of here now." He continued giving him orders as he rushed a burned toast in his mouth and pulled his little one from the apartment, heading for the elevator.

With small but hurried steps, JaeMin followed him. Now that BaekHyun had his hands something like free —the keys of his old car and the apartment were all in his left hand, but they were still half-functional if he hooked the key rings on his fingers— he took his son’s backpack and helped him to place it on his shoulders, as well as closed the front of the jacket and placed the hood over his head. Today was one of those terribly cold days, and that month he didn't have enough money to buy some earmuffs like most of JaeMin’s classmates had. It should be enough with the hood.

"I didn't finish my milktea," JaeMin said when they were already inside the elevator. They were barely down about ten floors, but the elevator took all the damn time in the world. "Are you going to punish me?"

"No, I won't," BaekHyun replied with a sigh, looking at his phone to see if there was anything new from his coworker, YeRim, whom he had asked to cover him if he was late. "Did you at least finished your toasts?"

JaeMin denied, and his brown curls shook at the sides of his chubby face.

"They were burned. I don’t like food when it’s burned."

Taking a deep breath, BaekHyun reached into his pocket. He found some money and assumed that it could be enough to give it to his son.

"Take this. You have to buy something at school, okay? And don’t you dare to spent it on jelly beans," he added, remembering the last time he gave the boy money. "Buy yourself a bread pudding, did you understand? Nothing about imitate TaeHyun or ChaeRi and buy jelly worms."

"But they're tasty," JaeMin complained with a pout, but BaekHyun was immune to them.

"You're going to stay hungry if you buy them, JaeMin. Can you obey me? Buy the bread pudding. If you do, I will let you see Pororo in the afternoon."

"Okaaaay!" JaeMin's eyes lit up, and he began to circle around the elevator, singing the Pororo opening song. BaekHyun smiled at the vision, relaxing a bit because of it.

The trip in the small and very used Hyundai was relatively fast. After saying goodbye to JaeMin at the school and making him promise that he was not going to spend the money on gummies, BaekHyun quickly went to work, while respecting every damn traffic signal he crossed. It is not as if he could afford to pay a large bill like the last time he passed a red light and the traffic police discovered it.

BaekHyun didn’t live a life of luxury. He was an Omega with only a few studies, single and with a son at home. Unfortunately, those things on his curriculum did not allow him any spectacular work. Working as a waiter in a restaurant was luxurious enough for his salary to allow him to reach the end of the month was what he had to settle for. Although his work was not so terrible anyway, or at least that was what he tried to convince himself every day he attended.

In the past, long before his son was born, BaekHyun had been... wild. He spent his time getting drunk and fucking with different Alphas every night, jumping from knot to knot and cock to cock. He liked being fucked, but it brought consequences. That was how he had missed his opportunity to study, because his parents stopped sending him the monthly payment to stay at the University after seeing how his grades had fallen noticeably. Because of that, BaekHyun had to go out to work to support himself. And, to top it all, he got pregnant of a total moron who didn't even want to remember now. The only good thing that had come out of that guy was the damn seed that gave birth to JaeMin, his little angel.

All his acts had consequences, including ending where he was now. That was why BaekHyun felt that he couldn’t complain about anything he had, because it was what he had for having acted that way in the past. And it was fine, or so he believed. Except for the current chaos that his life was.

Finding a place to park in the damn downtown area was almost as hard as giving birth, and even more at that time of day. Not to mention that his old car was always humiliated by the luxurious cars around him on every street he drove, since near the restaurant were all the buildings of important companies to which he could not even aspire to be an errand boy. They were refined even with that. No company wanted an Omega without a partner and with a child to care for at home.

"Good morning, Baek." YeRim greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. She was an Omega who was one of his closest friends at work.

“Morning!” he greeted her.

She, unlike BaekHyun, did have a mark on her neck that indicated that an Alpha had claimed her as their. She was now bonded to someone forever. To BaekHyun, that made him want to belong to someone in that way. It was in his nature as an Omega to want it, but usually he wouldn't stop to think about that. He knew deep down that he didn't deserve something like that.

While he was putting on an apron, YeRim circled around him, looking at him curiously.

"How was JaeMin today? Is the fever of the other day gone?"

"Yes, thanks for asking. He is already well, luckily", he answered.

"Surely it must have been difficult for you!", she said, looking at him with a worried expression. "Did anyone helped you to take care of him? Or did you do it on your own?”

BaekHyun just looked at her, holding his breath for a few moments. Thank heaven they both got called to get to work, because he didn't want to explain to YeRim what happened on Saturday night or the following Sunday.

While BaekHyun attended the tables, he turned red like a tomato remembering everything that happened with his neighbor.

On Saturday, his little son had cried until his throat was dry, and BaekHyun hadn't managed to lower his fever all night. To be honest, it was pathetic the way he panicked when he saw JaeMin flying in fever, but he managed to calm himself down. He knew he needed immediate help, someone who could aid him at that time and buy him some medicines for JaeMin. But all his friends worked on the busiest night of the week, and he couldn't pretend that one of them was going to stop working that night to come and give him a hand with his son.

What happened was that an angel knocked on the door of his house to see what was happening. JaeMin's cries of agony were probably heard throughout the building and someone with enough heart to help decided to come and give him a hand.

SeHun, his young and healthy neighbor next door, was standing with a deep frown on the door. His black hair like oil was completely untidy, falling on his eyelashes in a way that made BaekHyun want to tear them away. He was an Alpha that BaekHyun generally avoided, but that night he didn't close the door in his face after a sad stutter, but instead he looked at him dejectedly and allowed him speak.

"Why doesn't JaeMin stop crying? Is he okay?" SeHun ran over him with questions, without giving the Omega the opportunity to answer. "BaekHyun, why doesn't he stop crying?

BaekHyun looked at him with a tired face. "Jaemin has a fever, that's why he's crying so much."

"Did you give him any fever medication yet?" Asked SeHun, looking over his blond head into the apartment in a way that BaekHyun almost felt like rude. Then the Alpha looked down at him again. "May I help you?"

BaekHyun sighed, nodding effusively and looking down at his feet. He knew he was going to have to swallow his pride this time, he had an angel sent by the gods to save his little boy at that time and unfortunately he was going to have to take advantage of it.

"Yes, in fact I could use your help... Can you please go buy the medicines at the pharmacy for me? I can't leave JaeMin alone and it's too cold to take him with me, he'll get even more sick". He salivated, looking at his hands, totally sorry for having to ask for favors. BaekHyun hated owing people things, but JaeMin was above his pride. "Please, SeHun, help me."

That was, in fact, the first time BaekHyun let SeHun do something for him. Since SeHun had moved to the apartment next door something like two months ago, the man had a crush on BaekHyun and didn't even try to hide it. That meant that every time they crossed, the Alpha tried to talk to him, take for him the grocery bags and kindly ask him if he needed help taking care of JaeMin.

BaekHyun was responsible for running away from him every time, rejecting SeHun in subtle ways... and sometimes not so subtle.

He was a single Omega with a son, and he was older than SeHun for six years. While his neighbor was twenty-two, he was already extremely close to his thirty. SeHun had a whole future ahead of him, when he finished his administration career and his part-time job in a neighborhood cafeteria became a high place in some downtown office. Unlike the young Alpha, BaekHyun was going to be stuck in his place forever. He couldn't even afford to fantasize about SeHun, because he was so out of his league, no matter how much SeHun tried to get close to him.

BaekHyun didn't want to be responsible for ruining the life of someone who had much to discover yet. His past mistakes had nailed him to the point where he was now, and he wasn't going to drag someone younger into his chaotic life.

SeHun did not take long to return. It had almost hurt BaekHyun to give him so much money to buy the medicines, but he knew it was necessary for his son. He was not going to worry at that moment wondering if it was going to be a big hole on his savings. Now he preferred to worry about his little one getting better. The money could wait.

"Here's everything you asked for," SeHun explained, entering JaeMin's room. 

His apartment was so small that he hadn't had to go a long way to get there. 

"And I also brought a chicken soup from my apartment. I think we could give him a little."

BaekHyun nodded, picking up the bag and sitting on the bed with his son. He focused all his attention on JaeMin and medicated him after waking him up. 

Soon, SeHun arrived in the room, putting JaeMin’s guard up. But apparently SeHun did not realize it, because he sat on the other side of the bed and offered him a sip of the chicken soup he prepared. His son recognized him after a few moments and smiled at the Alpa. SeHun made some jokes to JaeMin that even made BaekHyun laugh, and the atmosphere relaxed remarkably.

"You have a touch to treat children," BaekHyun admitted with a smile, not looking at the Alpha, as he threw JaeMin's hair away from his forehead. "You liked him instantly."

"It's nothing. I always liked children. Also my parents made me the babysitter of all my cousins when there were family gatherings."

BaekHyun smiled, imagining the Alpha surrounded by children. He could tell Sehun was a very warm person, he sure took good care of them all. BaekHyun, however, came from a small family and didn't even have cousins, so he had never dealt much with children until JaeMin was born. It was the typical case of becoming a father "by force" —or well, with a little help from youtube.

"Thank you for doing this, SeHun," he said, finally looking up to see him.

SeHun smiled at him warmly, seeing him in a way that kind of disturbed the Omega.

"To you for letting me take care of you."

They remained silent, BaekHyun didn't even know what to answer. It felt good, he wasn't going to deny it. He liked that moment and didn’t want it to end, but unfortunately he had to do it after a few minutes, when he went to get some wet cloths for his son to put on his forehead. 

He spent several minutes working in silence, until SeHun spoke. "I think I'll keep watching JaeMin for a while." He gave that permission to himself without even consulting him. "You should try to rest, BaekHyun."

SeHun had already decided for himself that he would stay with him to keep him company, after he bought the medicines, helped to change his son's wet rags and made sure he took the chicken soup he had prepared for him. SeHun was a stubborn Alpha and his instinct told him that he should protect them, and BaekHyun as an Omega understood him; but as a person, he knew that everything he was doing was too twisted, that all the freedoms that SeHun was taking almost by force with him were wrong.

The problem was that, even if it was only for that time, BaekHyun wanted to let him take care of them. Just for once, someone could take care of him and his son. It wasn't going to be the end of the world, right?

Except that when he got up the next morning and smelled freshly made pancakes (and not by himself), BaekHyun felt that it was the end of the world.

"What... what are you doing?" He stammered, seeing SeHun standing in his kitchen, preparing pancakes. There was already a small pile of these on the side of the stove, on a plate, which was still smoking. "¿SeHun?"

"Good morning, BaekHyun," the young Alpha replied without turning to see him. "I'm preparing breakfast, I thought I could wake you up with the breakfast ready."

The Alpha put out the fire, leaving the pancake he was cooking on top of the others. Then, he turned to see BaekHyun, and remained petrified with his eyes on him, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

BaekHyun understood it two seconds later. He didn’t drink his special morning milkshake yet, which made the Omega's essence soften throughout the day. He took it every day for breakfast, so his aroma of Omega without a bond didn’t attract the Alphas too much.

"I... I'm sorry, SeHun, you should wait a few moments in the living room. Please?" He questioned, completely flushed and biting his lower lip. He knew that SeHun wouldn’t do anything to him, that he wouldn’t corner him or try to fuck him, so it would be best to simply drink his milkshake, wait for his smell to fade a bit, and then invite him to have breakfast with them.

"Yes, uh, okay, yes, I'm leaving." He suttered his words in a hasty manner, pulling his black hair back nervously. This usually fell on his eyes, so seeing the young man's bare forehead made BaekHyun think about how handsome he was. "I− I'm sorry, BaekHyun. I’ll go home to sleep for a while, enjoy the pancakes."

"Oh, okay, don't apologize…"

He stepped aside at the kitchen door for the Alpha to pass. When he did, he could smell his scent, like lemon and mint. It was delicious how Sehun smelled. He wondered if Sehun thought the same about him.

"Thank you for everything, SeHun."

"It's nothing," said the Alpha, leaving the kitchen. A few moments later BaekHyun heard how he left the apartment, and wondered if he should have found an excuse to make him stay.

No, better not to do it. Although SeHun was the first Alpha who treated him decently and cared for him, he was young enough for BaekHyun to think about it a thousand times before wanting to drag him into his disaster. They just weren't meant for something like it.

With a sigh, BaekHyun walked to the refrigerator and took all the vegetables to make his vegan smoothie. He had to add half a capsule of the hormonal inhibitor for Omegas so that it would last enough for the whole day. BaekHyun didn’t have enough money to allow himself to consume an entire capsule per day, so a while ago he looked for many tutorials to make natural aromas decrease and found that magical recipe that always saved his life.

After drinking his milkshake, BaekHyun recalled that it was hardly Sunday and there wasn’t much to do. Maybe he should clean the house a little and start cooking some meals for the week.

He was soon to wake JaeMin, until he heard the front door open back and BaekHyun stood still like a statue - would SeHun have returned? His heart quickened at the thought, and he hated himself for it.

But the voice didn't belong to SeHun, definitely.

"BaekHyun?" 

It was ChanYeol, JaeMin's dad. The fucking idiot, useless and childish father of JaeMin, who usually came when he had not managed to fuck somebody in weeks. He always arrived with the excuse of visiting his son. There were times that they just fucked and he left. And he didn't even see JaeMin.

BaekHyun didn’t complain that ChanYeol would come as long as he did not stay overnight. A little bit of sex once in a while didn't hurt anyone. It's not like he had an active sex life, anyway, if he barely managed to live for him and JaeMin.

"Hello, ChanYeol," BaekHyun murmured when he felt the large body of the Alpha hugging him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"You know what," he whispered, beginning to leave soft kisses on his neck. He started, at the same time, to rub his erection against BaekHyun's ass. "Let's go to bed, darling."

"Don't make much noise, because you're going to wake JaeMin."

"He has a very heavy dream, we shouldn't worry about that."

BaekHyun knew that it was true, but what he really wanted to tell him was that he didn't want him to make so much noise because the wall of his room adjoined his neighbor's apartment..., SeHun's apartment. But that didn't seem to matter to ChanYeol, and he quickly took off BaekHyun’s clothes, joining in a mess of arms and heavy bodies.

The first days that SeHun had moved to the side, BaekHyun had the misfortune of SeHun and ChanYeol crossing in the hallway of their flat. At that time SeHun had not yet spoken to BaekHyun more than a ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’, but that day BaekHyun knew that the Alpha was attracted to him due to the aggressive way in which he reacted to the presence of ChanYeol, another Alpha. And ChanYeol didn’t miss the situation, because he kissed BaekHyun in the mouth under SeHun's practically jealous gaze. Then, he made BaekHyun enter the apartment by closing the door tightly, making it clear who was going to get anything. They seemed to compete for something unknown to BaekHyun.

BaekHyun never felt as bad about himself until that day. He had never wanted to accept that he was only a game for ChanYeol, even though he had already assumed it. He had believed that the Alpha made an effort to visit them from time to time, but he knew the truth. ChanYeol was looking for him just to have sex, he really didn't care about JaeMin at all. And on top of that he was dumb enough to behave in a possessive way with him in front of a complete stranger. BaekHyun didn't understand what ChanYeol wanted to prove, but the next time he saw SeHun, he subtly took the time to explain to him that he was single and only lived with JaeMin.

Not even him knew exactly why he did it.

And now, while ChanYeol was lost pounding inside BaekHyun, he wondered what it would be like if instead of ChanYeol, SeHun was inside him. 

Would he look handsome while grunting or maybe moaning an orgasm? Would his body be as beautiful as in his imagination? How would their bodies feel if SeHun knotted on him?

BaekHyun couldn't help moaning loudly when he imagined that the face of the person who was fucking him was SeHun. And he felt so damn guilty afterwards, thinking that maybe the young Alpha had heard him, that now he didn't want to face him under any point of view.

***

BaekHyun had managed to ignore SeHun for a whole week. Well, he didn't ignore him, but he was avoiding him after imagining his face in the middle of sex. He was ashamed and he didn't want the Alpha to know.

His attempt not to cross SeHun had been a success, or well, it was until the electricity bill arrived, and the numbers stopped giving him correct results. He was going to have to take a shift for one night at the restaurant, at the very least. He could not afford to take something out of his savings, that money was only for emergencies.

He could be an Omega and be considered as a small thing for the society in which he lived, but he had a pride and dignity. He wasn't going to just crawl around asking for help the first time a problem arose. BaekHyun had already many since JaeMin was born, and was able to solve them all −or well, almost all of them. He remained alone raising the child on the road, but now he was fine. Or something like that. His dignity remained intact.

Except he really needed the money this time, but he also couldn't afford to pay someone to take care of his little son. ChanYeol was out of the discussion, the last time BaekHyun had asked the man to take care of JaeMin for only two hours, he had almost set the apartment on fire trying to make some rice. Who could deal with this guy? Definitely not him.

Therefore, picking up the last remnants of his dignity, BaekHyun knocked on SeHun's door that night before going to work. He knew that SeHun was at home at night, no matter how much he had wanted to ignore that information. And he also knew that the Alpha was not going to say no, and that was what made him feel most guilty. Because he knew he was taking advantage of him.

"Hello, BaekHyun." It was almost painful the way SeHun's eyes sparkled when he saw him. BaekHyun wanted to explain that he was not worth enough to notice him, because SeHun was someone so young and sweet and with so much ahead to eat the world, while he would surely be stuck in this life of mediocrity forever. How could SeHun see someone like him that way? 

"Is everything alright?"

The little Omega bit his lip and gripped the hand of his little son, who was very sleepy at the time. It was nine o'clock at night, and JaeMin was ready to sleep, his little boy never spent more than ten o'clock at night with his eyes open.

"I... huh... I'm sorry, SeHun, but I need you to take care of JaeMin for today, I know it's really sudden and that I shouldn't be doing this, but I really need the money and I just can't−" He stopped dead when SeHun took a step toward and held his face with two big hands.

"BaekHyun, breathe, it's fine," he said with a reassuring smile that made the Omega's stomach twist. "You can leave JaeMin with me, I'll take care of him. It’s okay."

"I'm really sorry." BaekHyun knew he had to get away from his touch, but it was warm, and his ears were red like two tomatoes from the contact. He didn't want, deep down, to get away from him, because he felt safe there and the way SeHun looked at him made him feel like he worth something. "Doesn’t it bother you?”

"What?"

BaekHyun shook his head without wanting to respond, finally pulling away from the touch of SeHun's hands. He looked down to see little JaeMin with his teddy bear in hand almost touching the ground of how big it was compared to his small body, and smiled.

"My love, today you’re staying with SeHun for a few hours at his house, I will return at dawn and take you to bed, okay?"

JaeMin nodded and took the hand that SeHun extended at him in that moment. It was a large hand, compared to his son's chubby little one. BaekHyun had to bite the inside of his cheek and look away, as many thoughts about his own future went through his mind.

He bent down and kissed his child on the forehead before taking a last look at SeHun, who was looking at him with a neutral expression. It was impossible for BaekHyun at that moment to understand what he was thinking, but he hoped it was nothing bad about him.

"I'll see you later, SeHun. Thank you for doing this," BaekHyun murmured, feeling that the air in his lungs was missing. He liked SeHun too much, his handsome features, his height, his voice, how attentive he was and how he was always willing to take care of him. And that was what scared him most of all, so he needed to get away from it and clear his mind, tidying it up was now his top priority. I will see you later.

"Take care, BaekHyun. Don't walk alone for a long time on the street, okay? And call me if you need anything or if you want to check how JaeMin is doing."

"I will, SeHun.Thank you and see you soon."

And then he left, leaving his son with someone who he was determined to believe that was a stranger.

But after all, SeHun turned out to be the person he trusted the most, since BaekHyun and his Omega instincts would never leave their little one with someone he didn't think would take good care of him.

*

By the time he returned, he at least had got enough money to not worry about the electricity bill. Sometimes BaekHyun fantasized about having a job that gave him enough money to not worry about the money to make ends meet with the daily debts, but he didn't allow himself to dream so high either. He did what he had to do to cope with things. They did not live in pure misery just because of his effort to not reach that point.

It wasn't something he took pride in, but on certain occasions he had... sold his body. They were not experiences that he liked to repeat, so he left it. He preferred to look for other ways to get money fast. Even if he had to sell all the furniture in his house for it, he preferred it before letting a stranger use him to his liking. Too bad he had to understand it after doing it.

The good thing was that today, at the restaurant night show, his boss had allowed him a place −at the insistence of YeRim, of course− and had gotten good tips because of it. With much luck and wind in his favor, he would cover the costs of the electricity bill.

He arrived at the door of SeHun's apartment and opted to knock on the door twice, without getting any response. That made him frown and knock again, but when SeHun didn't answer back, he decided to enter.

The apartment was dark, but since the balcony had the curtains open, it illuminated SeHun's small living room. Their apartments were practically identical, but the Alpha’s one was a little more sober in his decorations. The place didn’t look as warm or dwell as BaekHyun's.

The corridor led him to the only bathroom and room in the apartment, because unlike his own, SeHun had a room less. And in the only one there, with a nightstand on, was SeHun asleep on one side of the double bed, with one arm wrapped around JaeMin in an extremely protective position. They both slept with angelic expressions on their faces, melting BaekHyun's heart like butter on warm pancakes.

BaekHyun stopped on the empty side of the wide bed, and looked once more at his son. How would he remove him from that hug in which the Alpha enveloped him without waking them both?

"SeHun," he said with a soft whisper, but then shook his head and decided to keep quiet.

He climbed gently into bed after taking off his shoes, and tried for two long seconds to separate them. It was so short that even he was ashamed to have so little will to take his son away from that scene that made him think he was at home. A word so strange and that at that moment he explained everything, especially why he was lying in bed with them. 

He put an arm over JaeMin, too, with his fingers touching SeHun's arm, and a few moments later he fell asleep.

SeHun opened his eyes when he heard BaekHyun's breath calm down completely and smiled, contemplating the angelic figure of the Omega being illuminated by the moonlight.

*

As a courtesy for having been woken up again with pancakes made by SeHun the last time, BaekHyun got up earlier the next morning. He went home to take his daily dose of inhibitors to avoid any type of conflict with the Alpha, and then returned to his neighbor's house to cook something tasty with ingredients that he took from his own apartment.

He had decided to cook rice cakes and bake some sweet cookies, so he spent an hour kneading, frying and baking, and the smell that flooded that small apartment could be described beyond delicious. BaekHyun had a good hand to cook, it was something in what he always has been very good at. Unfortunately, having no certification as a cook ment that he has never been able to work in the kitchen of any restaurant. He had a few options left, and after being fired from several part-time jobs, he ended up working as a waiter. At least the restaurant gave him a pay that allowed him the luxury of not needing another job.

"Hey, that smells delicious." SeHun's voice made BaekHyun startle, and he turned on the kitchen counter to see him.

SeHun’s black hair was really messy, his lips were swollen from sleeping, and half of his face had the lines of his pillow in it. However, he looked sexy. The black shirt grabbed his good physique in a way that wasn’t lost before BaekHyun's eyes, and his long pants also hugged his legs majestically. He looked too handsome to have just woken up.

BaekHyun smiled at him, pointing to the rice cakes he had just finished cooking.

"I made rice cakes, and I'm also finishing baking some cookies."

"You didn't have to..." SeHun murmured, scratching his hair and stepping into the kitchen. "But I won’t refuse to eat it, it looks and smells really good."

"I hope it tastes just as good."

BaekHyun wanted to add something else, but the thread of his thoughts got cut when the Alpha practically covered him with his body, cornering BaekHyun against the kitchen counter. 

Even without their bodies touching, BaekHyun could feel the closeness between them. His breathing stuck in his throat, unable to do anything but look at SeHun rising over him and looking at him from just a few inches apart from his face. The Alpha looked at it from above, and the difference of several centimeters between them was marked even more than usual; but that, somehow, felt wonderful. In addition, he could see every detail of SeHun's face: his eyelashes tangling with some strands of his hair, the different pink tones of his pretty wet lips, the tiny hairs on his cheek illuminated by the sunlight that lighted them gently from the side, and every detail in the black irises of those eyes that studied him in a way that had almost become familiar for him: as if he were more than just a single Omega who took care of his son, with a mediocre house and employment. Moreover, in SeHun's eyes, BaekHyun was much more than just that, and even what he himself devalued about his own life, probably in SeHun's eyes was absolutely valuable and wonderful.

He felt warmth in his cheeks and ears, and realized that it was caused by the proximity of the Alpha. It was a nervousness he had only experienced during his adolescence when a boy from his school for which he had been crushed looked at him. It was a strange feeling for him, which made his blood feel warm and his heart beat wildly. They weren't even that close in their relationship, he didn't know every detail of that man's life, and yet, he felt he had more appreciation for him than other people with whom he had shared much more of his life. He felt that SeHun was someone to whom he could blindly hand over his heart and he was certain that he would never try to harm him.

BaekHyun bit his lip, looking at him with extremely wide and bright eyes. He felt unable to move or push him −do something, whatever. Maybe he didn't do it because deep down he didn't want to move away an inch from him. SeHun's scent enveloped him and made him feel too comfortable to even think about moving away.

"S-SeHun?" he stammered, even though his brain was useless now. 

Was SeHun going to kiss him? BaekHyun didn’t even plan to move away if that was what SeHun was about to do, in his mind there was no possibility of rejecting him.

SeHun gave him a smile before stepping back, causing the little Omega to release all the air he had been holding in his lungs. And the next thing that escaped from his mouth was a nervous giggle, as SeHun raised his right hand to show him the two white cups that he held by the handles.

"I just needed to take this," he explained, turning his back to go to wherever the coffee maker was.

BaekHyun took several deep breaths as his mind began to get messy. Had he had so many illusions for that little moment? It probably was only two seconds of proximity, but from his point of view they become long minutes that had almost become eternal and in slow motion, which made his brain think about things that clearly weren’t gonna happen.

Maybe SeHun was just kind to him and he wasn't in love with BaekHyun, after all...

The thought made him mad and he didn’t even want to know why. Removing that from his head, BaekHyun set to work to remove the cookies from the oven and serve breakfast with the help of SeHun.

After waking JaeMin, they ate breakfast together and then lunch, talking about everything and nothing at the same time and playing some very childish games to entertain the child. The apartment was filled with laughter that day, until they were tired enough to want to take a break sitting on the couch and relaxing. They watched a movie and SeHun invited them to eat something sweet at a cafeteria that was a couple of blocks from the building. Then, they went to the neighborhood park together, where JaeMin spent the whole afternoon playing with the children in the sandbox.

Now, they both were sitting side by side on a park bench, watching the little boy who played with the other children in the park. It was a sunny day, in mid-April, the sun shone softly on their heads and everything was dyed with a vibrant green color.

"I'm sorry if it sounds very rude, but where is JaeMin's dad?"

BaekHyun settled himself better in his seat, crossing his arms and avoiding the look of the Alpha on purpose. Several women who passed by with their children threw curious looks at SeHun, no one missed how handsome he was. Tall, broad-shouldered and with features worthy to portray, BaekHyun understood if there were people who couldn't look away from the young man. Besides, his Alpha essence drew a lot of attention because it was very strong. BaekHyun had even found himself comparing it to the weak essence of ChanYeol. He found that he liked SeHun’s the most, and he realized it just that morning, when he went home to change to leave and decided not to wash the clothes he had slept with. 

And simply because they smelled like SeHun.

"He... huh. It’s like he doesn’t exist".

"So did you take care of JaeMin on your own?" SeHun's gaze burned like fire.

"Yes, I alone. At that time it was not in my plans to get pregnant, I had a life that looks nothing like what I am leading now, and having a baby made everything change for me... So it was a great challenge. His father disappeared at that time and the one who gave me a minimum of help was Mrs. Kim, who lived where you live now, but she died when JaeMin barely turned two."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," said SeHun.

"No, don’t worry. Anyway, JaeMin's father appeared around two or three years ago, but he never took responsibility. Sometimes he shows up and leaves money... and other times, well…”

"He does what?"

BaekHyun shook his head. It is not as if he were going to tell SeHun that other times he only came to fuck with him. But he wondered if he knew it, for how fixed and deep his gaze was, stuck like a stake in his profile.

"He is not father material, really,” he continued. “He is still stuck in the past, still partying and still finding no direction in his life... I guess that is what prevents him from having a bond with JaeMin. And if one day he really gets interested in his son, maybe JaeMin will no longer have any interest in doing so. I think that will be one of the greatest regrets of his life."

"I can notice that you had a lot of time to think about it."

"It has been many years of resentment," BaekHyun admitted, "but that's fine, I've already forgiven him. I don't need him in my life, to tell the truth. Maybe one day he will get interest in his son and put on his father's shirt, but I don't see it very likely at the moment."

"Is that tall man with strange ears?", Sehun asked. "The one who knocks like a maniac every time he arrives and the door is locked?"

BaekHyun wanted the earth to swallow him and spit his body somewhere remote. Did SeHun really know who the idiot of ChanYeol was? Then he sure knew that he was being fucked by him.

The Omega sighed and nodded, finally establishing eye contact with the young Alpha.

"Yes, that prick."

"Why do you let him visit you if he has no interest in you both?"

BaekHyun shrugged, without any courage to admit the truth behind it.

"I don't know, I guess I'm hopeful that one day he'll start worrying about JaeMin," he lied.

They left the topic there, and none touched the subject again. BaekHyun asked him some personal questions that SeHun gladly answered, such as that he did not have much left to graduate and that his uncle guaranteed him a position as an intern in his partner's company when he obtained his degree. BaekHyun felt very happy for SeHun, but the Alpha confessed that the truth was that his dream was not to work in a company, but one day to be able to open his own cafeteria and work in it by baking and preparing coffee for his clients.

BaekHyun confessed to him that he had wanted to study artistic curatorship, but he had abandoned the career at the half of it and never managed to complete it; and, when JaeMin arrived, he could no longer afford to return. He explained SeHun that over time he discovered that his passion was cooking and in fact cooking helped him overcome stressful situations, and that he barely allowed himself to fantasize about having a bakery. That long talk began a new period in the lives of both, where they began to get to know each other little by little.

The days that came later were good and calm. BaekHyun arrived well with the electricity bill and paid each of his expenses. He could even buy a coloring book for JaeMin and several crayons of different colors, and his little boy's smile told him it was all worth it.

With SeHun, it was the same and better. They felt like they could trust each other, and that's how they began to spend more time together. Or well, at least BaekHyun was trying to convince himself that what was happening between them was friendship, but the way SeHun looked at him made him rethink if he wasn't just playing with fire. The love that the Alpha had for him was too painfully obvious to be able to pretend that it didn’t exist, but BaekHyun convinced himself that it was more than okay and that there was no problem at all. ChanYeol continued to come on some casual visits and that, in his mind, meant that nothing had changed in the matter of love relationships.

Only that having dinner together, the rubbing of his hands when walking, shopping together and going every day for a walk with JaeMin, could become a bit too confusing for SeHun — because there was no way he would admit that it actually became confusing for him. BaekHyun wondered if he was not giving SeHun all the wrong signals to make him fall even more in love with him and think they were dating. But BaekHyun didn't have the courage to clarify with words that they were just friends. Every time he even thought about doing that, his stomach twisted and he was hit by an unstoppable nausea. Or he began to sweat and stutter and in the end he made any kind of excuse to change SeHun's worried expression for a giant smile.

Was he weak? Or was it that he couldn’t clarify to SeHun that he saw him as a friend… because the truth was a completely different one?

BaekHyun knew that sooner or later he would have to stop lying to himself, but for the moment he was going to walk through that thin layer of ice that he had frozen over the reality he was trying not to look at.

***

"Dad, are we going to see Sehunnie today?" JaeMin questioned on a Saturday, getting on the bed on top of BaekHyun and starting to shake him from his long and restful sleep. "Sehunnie said he is going to take us to the park today. Are we going to see Sehunnie? I want to go to the park, dad."

"JaeJae, you're crushing me, little one," BaekHyun complained with a chuckle, starting to tickle his little chick. JaeMin followed him in that echo of laughter and that made him forget about what SeHun had told him.

He wasn't ready to see SeHun, not today. The night before he went to sleep he had received a message from ChanYeol telling him that today he would visit them, so he definitely wasn't going to see SeHun when he was smelling as another Alpha. He didn't consider himself cruel enough to do any of that. 

But again, if he were able to tell SeHun that they were just friends, he shouldn't be worrying about something like that.

The morning and part of the afternoon passed calmly, except that at about three ChanYeol knocked on the door. He reminded BaekHyun about the talk he had in the park with SeHun —ChanYeol definitely knocked like a maniac.

He opened it and what followed it was a blur, maybe he telling JaeMin to put on the television, and then he was in the arms of the Alpha, being kissed awkwardly. The large body dragged him into the room and his mind got lost in impersonal touches and discomfort, feeling everything as something strange for him.

An unsatisfactory orgasm was all that Alpha managed to give him. He came out of him before he even knotted, which BaekHyun thanked for. So he stood still on his back in bed, naked and uncomfortable, feeling too strangely. Feeling used.

Each time such situations became less pleasant. BaekHyun had begun to aspire to have sex with someone he really wanted, he wondered how it would feel to be intimately with someone he really liked or loved, and having sex with ChanYeol definitely didn't satisfy his curiosity. Imagining SeHun's face instead of ChanYeol's had definitely started to fuck with his head since the first time he did it, and now he could only imagine what it would be like to make love. And for that, he needed SeHun. But it was too complicated for him to admit it. He was still being very selfish about letting SeHun into his life, but hadn't he done it already? SeHun and him spent more and more time together, and although there were no interactions between them such as kisses or something else... there was still something between them that was stronger than a friendship. It was an attraction that every second they spent together became more intense, turning into something that was impossible to ignore. 

Also, BaekHyun had found himself looking at the Alpha's mouth more than he would like to admit, appreciating the sweet shape of his mouth, or the curve of his perfectly shaved jaw. He wondered if his skin would feel soft against his lips; if the way he would hold him during sex would be hard or rather loving; and all that while chatting and drinking wine with SeHun.

The situation was definitely coming out of his hands, even more so because he was thinking about SeHun when he had just gone to bed with an Alpha that didn't look anything like him. ChanYeol was the opposite of SeHun, so why did he still let him into his life and leave it as if nothing?

"Thanks for everything, BaekHyun," ChanYeol murmured against his mouth, in a last dry kiss before he stood up and began dressing up. "I will leave the money on the kitchen table."

"What money?" Asked the Omega, sitting on the bed. He frowned as he watched the Alpha run his shirt over his head. "What are you talking about?"

"The money for this. It was good."

That said, ChanYeol turned and left the room; leaving BaekHyun throwing fire through his nose. He wrapped the sheet around his torso and began chasing the Alpha at a rapid pace through the hallway of his house.

"Is the sir leaving?" JaeMin questioned in his high-pitched voice, watching them both from the front of the television, just where they had left him about fifteen minutes ago.

BaekHyun felt a strong shock in his mind. JaeMin called sir to his biological father. He had never told him the way he had to call him. But if that didn't prove something...

The Omega nodded, still walking quickly. "Yeah. Go to your room now, JaeMin, in a minute I go with you and we’ll play together, okay?"

"Great!"

The little boy rose like a lightning and disappeared into the hallway. BaekHyun took the opportunity now that his son was not there and hurried to reach ChanYeol before he left.

"I don't need your money. I do it because I want to," BaekHyun told him once he almost reached him. He was outraged with the Alpha. What was it about? He was not selling his body to the Alpha. He wasn’t. "ChanYeol," he called him.

The Alpha stopped halfway out the door and turned to see him, as if BaekHyun caused him some trouble that he needed to get rid of quickly. He felt small and useless. And it hurt to admit that he was also disappointed. What had he been waiting for all this? It was time for him to stop lying to himself.

"Isn't it the same that I paid you for fucking with me that if I paid the pension for JaeMin?" Asked ChanYeol. His tone was annoying, as if he was tired.

"Of course not! JaeMin's pension money is something you have to pay for being his father and not taking responsibility for him! It has nothing to do with us fucking!"

"Come on, BaekHyun. You need the money. I will give it to you for one reason or another. You just take it."

BaekHyun looked at him furiously and wounded, wanting to jump around his neck and slice it into many pieces. "Fuck you, ChanYeol," he growled. "I am not a whore. If you are not interested in your child, do not come back."

A shadow of fear passed through the eyes of the Alpha, but then he tried to compose himself and stepped inside the apartment, stretching his arm to grab BaekHyun's bare shoulder. But the Omega backed away, wanting to step away from the grip of the Alpha.

He felt stupid and used, and he still didn't understand why he had let ChanYeol take advantage of him for so long. He probably should have sent him to hell before, but he simply hadn't dared because he didn't want to lose something that was something like familiar. Maybe because he didn't want to be alone.

Only he hadn't realized that he wasn't alone. He had JaeMin... and maybe he had SeHun. If he allowed SeHun to, maybe they both…

ChanYeol shout a nervous laugh. "Don't be silly, BaekHyun," he said, "you need me."

"I don't need you and I never needed you!" He shouted, listening at the same time that the door of the apartment next door opened. He ignored it and took a menacing step toward the Alpha, who backed away instinctively. "You were never with me to take care of JaeMin. You never willed to give us financial support or take care of the little one. You were never interested in him or his health. He doesn't even think you are his dad because at no time did you stop to chat with him. And you've been coming to this house for three years! That means that all you could do was stop by to fuck with me and that you don't give a shit about your own son. So it's time for you to leave forever, ChanYeol. I did well without you and you are not necessary in any way. So stop pretending that you care about JaeMin when you can't even remember what color his hair is."

"He's blond like you," ChanYeol replied, who seemed to have shrunk several inches in the place under BaekHyun's fury.

"It's brown!" Shouted BaekHyun out of his mind, putting both hands on ChanYeol's huge chest and pushing him out of his home. "Seriously, ChanYeol. Go away and don't come back!"

"But…"

"We don't need you", BaekHyun continued, "so return only when you have decided that you want to meet your child. And don't you dare to expect anything else from me."

ChanYeol seemed really confused by the rage that BaekHyun was having, but the words he wanted to formulate in his mouth seemed to come out as monosyllables. ChanYeol had never been a person with a character too strong, and that was clearly showing now. Still, BaekHyun wondered how he had been carried away by this man for so long. His will hadn’t been strong enough to refuse before, but now was the time. And he was grateful, in part, for ChanYeol not being violent or reacting badly, because another Alpha could have beaten him for speaking to him that way. This felt more like a peer-to-peer situation.

When ChanYeol disappeared down the end of the hall, abruptly descending the stairs of the building, BaekHyun let out a sigh and leaned exhaustedly against the door frame. He felt that a big weight had been taken off him. He didn't know what that all meant, but he supposed it was a step in his future. Getting rid of the dead weight that kept him tied to something that was definitely not going to bear fruit was something positive.

He heard a soft noise to his left and got startled, seeing SeHun standing at the door of his own apartment. In the middle of the screaming, he had forgotten that the next door had opened.

BaekHyun was aware then that he was still naked and barely wrapped in a white sheet that covered little of his body. It was then that a wave of shame swept him completely and made him blush to the tip of his hair.

"Good morning, SeHun," he said with a dry mouth. Then he gave him a small smile of apology. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

SeHun smiled at him in response. There was no disgust in his eyes because BaekHyun looked like he had just slept with ChanYeol. SeHun probably knew it, but still, his eyes didn't show him any kind of negative emotion. On the contrary, they were full of admiration.

"Don’t be sorry. That was one of the best drama scenes I've ever witnessed." He threw his long black hair back, something that for BaekHyun was practically already a registered trademark of the Alpha. "I think this is good for you. It's about time that you look for something better and don't settle for someone who can't give you anything you deserve."

BaekHyun held the sheet tightly, clenching that strong fist against his chest. He felt his heartbeat in his ears and his legs went weak.

"Do you... do you think I have the right to aspire to something better?"

SeHun smiled.

"Yes, BaekHyun," he answered, "you have always deserved better.”

BaekHyun stared at SeHun's soft, casual smile, and decided that maybe it was true. He was going to give him the benefit of the doubt this time, and maybe he would stop fighting against his own feelings.

He returned inside his home after saying goodbye to SeHun and changed his clothes. Then, he went to JaeMin’s room to play with him, and he found his son building up something with his Legos.

"Hey lil pumpkin, what are you doing?"

"A house!" his son answered very happy.

"For who?" he asked, sitting on the floor next to JaeMin.

"For our family."

BaekHyun stared at the three mini legos that were inside the structure. He frowned and looked to JaeMin again.

"Who is our family?"

"Of course I, papa and Sehunnie!" he looked at him as if BaekHyun was stupid. "Are we gonna see Sehunnie today, dad?"

"Soon, baby", BaekHyun caressed his son’s hair with a relieved smile, "pretty soon."

*

After the incident with ChanYeol, BaekHyun's life seemed to enter a stage of pure tranquility. He got a pay rise at work and was congratulated by JaeMin's teacher due to his good performance in classes in the same week, so he didn't take long to go with SeHun and tell him how happy he was.

He found the Alpha sitting at the kitchen table, with a large number of books scattered on the surface and his head buried in one of them. BaekHyun approached him cautiously and looked over his shoulder. He stared at the open finance book and thought that maybe that was not written in Korean but in a language a thousand times more complicated.

"SeHunnie, are you alright?" He asked, shaking him gently by the shoulders so he would wake up.

SeHun opened his eyes slowly and BaekHyun did not for the first time resisted the urge to move away the hair that fell on his face and became entangled with his long black eyelashes. The Alpha looked younger than normal, sleepy and soft for having just woken up.

"Oh, I fell asleep studying..." he muttered, sitting straight in the seat. BaekHyun immediately pushed his hand away and put it in his sweatshirt pocket, biting his lower lip. What was he doing and why did he let himself do something like this? "Thank you for waking me up, in a few days I have an exam and I have to−" He broke off by a yawn "... study. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Do you want to kick me out?" BaekHyun joked, sitting at the table with the young man.

"No, no, but I'm curious of why did you come here", he answered. "Did something bad happened?"

"No, Hun, I just wanted to see you for a while." The statement made SeHun's cheeks turn pink, which caused BaekHyun immense tenderness. "I also wanted to tell you everything that happened since we met a few days ago."

SeHun smiled and rested his elbows on the table, devoting all his attention to him. BaekHyun imitated him, but turned his somewhat shy gaze toward the books, fiddling with his fingers with the corners of the pages.

"They gave me an increase in work, and also JaeMin's teacher called me yesterday and told me that the little boy is doing very well in school."

"That's great, BaekHyun. I am very happy for you", SeHun said.

"Yes, me too... I think the pay rise will make things a little better for us, you know? It is not much, but it is worth enough to loosen the belt a bit."

SeHun stood up and walked straight to the cupboard, taking two glasses of wine from there. He also opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice that made BaekHyun burst into laugh.

"I don't have wine, but the important thing is to celebrate with elegance," said the Alpha, winking and making BaekHyun laugh even harder. "Take this one, let's make a toast!"

When they both had their respective cups in hand, they settled better in the kitchen seats and crashed the glasses gently. It was a clink that made them laugh before bringing the respective glasses to their mouths, and they established eye contact over the edge of the cups.

BaekHyun blinked, savoring the sweetness of the juice, and at the same time the acid sensation that made him shiver. But perhaps it was not just that, but the effect that SeHun's deep and penetrating gaze had on him, which made his heart speed up as when he got cornered by the Alpha in that same kitchen.

He lowered his glass after taking a couple of sips and looked down at the orange liquid, trying to calm his repentant rush of adrenaline. The tension and desire was easily palpable in the air, but he didn't know if he could do anything about it.

SeHun made him startle by resting a large hand on his knee. He was leaning toward him, within a reasonable distance, and his eyes seemed to know every secret about him.

"Why don’t we go to a date after my this test to celebrate?", the Alpha asked.

His sweet breath, mixed with the citrus scent, bristled BaekHyun's skin. The Omega bit his lower lip, attracting the prying eyes of the Alpha, and nodded.

"That... that would be great," he murmured hoarsely, noticing how SeHun licked his own lips without looking away from BaekHyun's. "Just the two of us?"

SeHun swallowed, and the grip on his knee became firmer.

"Yes, only you and me," SeHun whispered, leaning over his mouth.

Almost as if an invisible force were attracting them, their lips slowly approached, in search of that kiss with which they both fantasized. Every millisecond it took to join their mouths seemed eternal, as if they were never going to realize that distance, but they didn’t dare to cut it suddenly because they knew that everything would change from then on.

BaekHyun felt his whole face hot, and his heartbeat rumbled with great force against his ears. SeHun was so close, and they were about to kiss, and it felt like he was just a few moments away from touching the sky with his hands.

"Dad?" JaeMin's voice interrupted that eternal moment, and both adults leaned back in their seats without kissing.

BaekHyun stood up, causing the chair to squeak at the roughness of the brush against the floor. He sighed and approached his little boy, who was standing in the middle of SeHun's kitchen, trying to compose himself and turn his back on the Alpha so he wouldn't see the reaction he had gotten from him with that close proximity.

"What are you doing here, JaeMin? I thought I had already sent you to bed."

"But papa wasn’t at home and I thought he would then be at SeHunnie's house..." he murmured with a pout, scratching his eyes. "Can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy…"

"Yes, honey," he gave up. He would scold him after for having left the house and entered the neighbor's so naturally. "Say goodbye to Sehunnie."

"Goodbye, Hunnie!"

"Goodbye, JaeMin. Good night, BaekHyun. Don't forget about our date on Tuesday the other week, okay?"

BaekHyun turned just to look at him, and received an interrogative look. He licked his lips and nodded, taking his son's hand.

"Okay. Good evening, SeHun."

The smile that the Alpha gave him in return felt as if BaekHyun had just given him the world. And deep down, that feeling made him love everything much more than he already did.

***

BaekHyun looked nervously at himself in the mirror and adjusted his blond hair once more over his forehead. He couldn't remember, even if he made the attempt, about the last time he had gone on a date. He simply never found anyone suitable enough to do so, since most of the people who had invited him in the past turned out to be people who were not worth it - they were some first class idiots. 

SeHun was his first date in years.

He was not really sure what could happen on that date. He had left JaeMin at YeRim's house an hour ago, so there were many possibilities. He still didn't know what they both wanted from all that. He had never stopped to talk to SeHun about his feelings or the obvious attraction they felt for the other, so he had no idea what would happen that night. And that made him even more nervous than before, to be honest.

However, he was sure of something, and it was that he was going to start thinking more about himself. That meant he would allow himself to be selfish. If SeHun loved him and not someone else, it was for something. He had shown him that despite everything he would be there for him. And BaekHyun liked him. He liked SeHun too much. Why couldn't he take a chance with him? Perhaps BaekHyun was not a total disaster. Maybe things between them could turn out well. But that only depended on whether he decided to give them a chance… And BaekHyun wanted to give him the chance. He wanted to love someone who loved him back. He wanted to know what true love was. And he felt that with SeHun he was about to find out. He only had to stop being afraid.

"Hey, are you ready?" Asked SeHun when BaekHyun opened the door of his apartment. "Oh wow, you look great, Baek."

He was pleased to meet the Alpha wearing a black shirt and dark gray dress pants that sat on his legs as if they were a second skin. BaekHyun couldn't help checking the man from head to toe, and his throat dried up when he saw the way his hair was combed back, exposing his forehead and giving him a mature appearance.

"You look good too, SeHun," BaekHyun replied with a smile.

He was grateful to have taken the time to choose clothes for himself according to what SeHun wore. He had black jeans and a light blue turtleneck sweater that elegantly molded his torso. He had left his wheat blond hair smoother than normal with the hair dryer, and he knew that those light clothes next to the tone of his hair highlighted his turquoise eyes. And he realized that he had obtained the desired effect by noticing how SeHun stared at him without saying anything for longer than usual.

"Ready?" He had to ask him this time, removing SeHun from his thoughts.

The Alpha nodded and stretched out his hand, to which BaekHyun responded immediately by taking it. He felt a soft tingle at the touch, a warm feeling which spreaded on his arm and then expanded throughout his body. 

He smiled. He noticed that SeHun also smiled, walking just one step ahead of him, and that made his heart calm.

No matter what happened that night, BaekHyun knew that while he was with SeHun he would like it.

*

SeHun took him to a restaurant on the outskirts of the city. It was one of the warmest and most beautiful places BaekHyun had ever been. They were treated very well and they ate until they were filled. The wine that SeHun asked for them had made them release their tongues a little more, and on the return trip, it caused BaekHyun to let go of his hands a little.

"What- what are you doing, BaekHyun?" SeHun's hoarse voice told BaekHyun that he was surprised by the way the Omega began to gently stroke his thigh. "Baek.."

"Why? You don’t like it?"

"It’s not that- fuck." SeHun bit his lip when BaekHyun's hand came dangerously close to his crotch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He stopped at a red light to look at him, and BaekHyun looked back shyly. He nodded gently, squeezing the Alpha’s leg for the last time before removing his hand, but SeHun didn't let him go. He leaned toward him over the gearshift of the car and kissed him simply on the lips, maintaining the light contact for a few seconds. It was a tender, sweet, soft kiss that made BaekHyun's stomach spin like a carousel.

SeHun finally pulled away with a triumphant smile and started the car again, and BaekHyun covered his mouth with one hand. He touched his just kissed lips with his fingers and smiled against them. 

They had kissed. SeHun had kissed him and it felt wonderful.

He wanted more.

They didn't say a word until SeHun parked the car at the door of the building. He turned off the car and stood still, just like BaekHyun, looking straight ahead. Their loud breaths rumbled in the car and made it hard for both of them to breathe - or think.

"Can I... hum... can I kiss you again?" Asked SeHun after a few moments.

They established eye contact for a few long seconds, until BaekHyun nodded after licking his lips. SeHun took it as a signal to lean back to his seat, holding the Omega’s face with his left hand, kissing him gently on the mouth.

"You smell so good..." SeHun murmured against his lips, stroking BaekHyun’s neck with calloused fingers that sent chills all over his spine.

BaekHyun sighed against SeHun's sweet lips, on which he could still feel a hint of wine. SeHun took advantage of him and swept the inside of his mouth with his tongue, to which BaekHyun reacted by bumping it with his own. They deepened the kiss, holding and looking for it even further, until in a bad movement made SeHun pull the horn, which made them separate surprised and flushed.

"Let's go up?" Asked BaekHyun. 

He didn't want to separate from him right now, but he thought that would be more appropriate. Any neighbor could come down to see who was making a fuss and would find them riding a small exhibitionist show. He didn’t feel like wanting some of it.

"Yes, yes,” said SeHun.

However, SeHun didn’t seem to be able to detach himself from BaekHyun, since he kept his lips glued to the Omega’s, giving him small kisses and suctions. BaekHyun was the one who had to turn away first to make him come to his senses, and encouraged the Alpha to get out of the car. 

Anyways, SeHun didn't seem to return completely in his senses. When they were inside the elevator, the Alpha cornered him and attacked his lips once more, hugging him gently by the waist and giving him desperate kisses that created a high contrast.

"I'm sorry, I can't control myself," SeHun said, embarrassed, finally separating from his mouth and leaning his forehead against BaekHyun's. It seemed that talking about it was getting very difficult for him, but BaekHyun valued the fact that at least he was trying to. "It's just that I've wanted you for a long time, BaekHyun. I like you very much and I…"

"Shh, SeHun." BaekHyun put a finger on Alpha's lips to shut him up, but SeHun licked it, causing him to blush profusely. "I know you like me", he continued anyways, "and I like you too." He gently stroked his hair with his other hand, ruffling it a little and causing a small loose strand to fall on his forehead. "I like you so much.”

"Really?" SeHun looked surprised, but at the same time his eyes shone with illusion. It was so nice to see it so BaekHyun's heart was filled with love.

He nodded, smiling sweetly at SeHun. He was the man who had always been so sweet and supported him in everything. That person who never seemed to get tired of him, who was willing to give him a hand whenever he needed it, to listen to him and to advise him. BaekHyun didn’t doubt that SeHun was in love with him and that he also loved him too with all his heart.

"Yes, really." He gave him a small kiss on the lips, cutting off the contact after a few seconds. "You are that ‘something better’ that I want."

SeHun let out a laugh of pure happiness. The elevator opened and they both went out on the floor they lived in, walking straight to SeHun's apartment. BaekHyun knew that the Alpha was going to want to fill him with his scent and he didn't care that he did. Moreover, he wanted it. Since the last time he had slept in SeHun's bed, he had missed that smell on him, in him.

Clumsily - perhaps because of nerves, or maybe because of the alcohol, SeHun put the key in the lock and after a few moments fighting with it, they finally entered into the apartment. BaekHyun hadn't let go of the Alpha's arm at any time, but now that they were in the living room and everything smelled like him, he let go, somewhat overwhelmed.

SeHun turned to him with a bit of grief, looking embarrassed as he scratched his neck and stared at him.

"I'm sorry if it’s a little messy, bu-" BakeHyun didn't wait for SeHun to say anything else. He took him from the collar of his shirt and stood on tiptoe to kiss him hungrily on the mouth, wanting to get everything from him. SeHun didn’t take a second to reciprocate the kiss, taking him hard from the waist and attaching their bodies until there was no longer an inch of air between them. He crushed BaekHyun against the entrance door, where they hadn't even taken off their shoes, because there was no time to worry about it.

BaekHyun grabbed SeHun harder so that their bodies were even closer, and a groan escaped his mouth when SeHun broke through between his legs with his knee, immediately after rubbing his thigh against BaekHyun's crotch. The Omega clung to the Alpha’s shoulders, moaning loudly against the open mouth of SeHun, feeling his hot body pressing against his own, which was practically on fire. When had he started to need SeHun so much? He felt that he could no longer be without his touch or kisses on any part of his body.

"Let's go... to the room," SeHun managed to say against his mouth, holding him by the waist and lifting him a little off the floor. BaekHyun took the signal and wrapped his legs around his waist, letting the Alpha carry him to his room.

After a few moments, SeHun laid BaekHyun gently on the mattress, a bed that smelled deliciously of him. BaekHyun didn’t let go, but instead made SeHun fall over him, with all his weight and greatness. He groaned under the Alpha and rubbed against his clothes, wanting to impregnate himself with the smell of SeHun.

"What a naughty little boy," SeHun scoffed, reaching a hand under BaekHyun's clothes. He stroked the curve of his back with one of his big hands, looking for his mouth again for another kiss. "Do you want me to touch you, Bae? To fill you with my scent?" He asked, pulling on BaekHyun’s sweater and shirt to take it off his head.

"Yes, please, SeHun," BaekHyun pleaded, arching his bare torso now and leaving an adorable view to the Alpha.

SeHun smiled sideways and pulled away from his lips. He went down leaving soft, wet kisses on his neck, and finally reaching one of his nipples. He sucked gently, playing with the apex of his tongue when it hardened. BaekHyun felt a jerk right on his cock and groaned loudly, pushing against SeHun's mouth, wanting more.

However, SeHun went calmly, switching to the other nipple to kiss and nibble it too, not forgetting the previous one, which he took with his fingers and began to twist.

By the time the Alpha lowered the kisses to his stomach, BaekHyun was already pathetically wet, releasing strong pheromones because of his excitement and feeling harder than a rock inside his pants. SeHun gently stroked him over his jeans, causing BaekHyun to squirm under his touch. He was teasing him and apparently he was looking to push him to the limit, but BaekHyun wasn't sure how much he was going to last.

SeHun undid the zipper of BaekHyun’s pants and lowered them down his milky legs, licking his lips at the sight. He touched the small wet spot on the front of the Omega’s boxers with the tip of his index finger, smiling when he noticed that BaekHyun was already dripping down it.

"Who would say that you like to tease so much during sex," BaekHyun complained when SeHun finally took off the boxers, kneeling between his open legs and blowing warm breath over his erection.

"I want to see how desperate you are for me, honey," SeHun replied, smiling. "Also, after all this time that I've wanted you, I want to take my time with you. I'm not going to let you go so easy, you know."

He licked the tip of the BaekHyun member, preventing him from answering something. BaekHyun lost his mind, feeling SeHun's wet and hot tongue on his cock, unable to do more than whine and allow him to do what he wanted. SeHun kept a strong grip on his waist and wouldn't let him ram into his cavity, so there was little he could do except hold on tight to SeHun’s black hair and endure the journey.

At some point along SeHun's mouth through his cock, a naughty finger gently squeezed his entrance before entering his ass without a warning. BaekHyun was startled at the beggining, but it didn't hurt, because the excitement caused him to lubricate himself and prepare for an Alpha to enter him. That was his nature as an Omega. But no Alpha with whom he had been tried to put his fingers inside BaekHyun before fucking him, so this was something new. Only he had put his fingers there, apart from SeHun.

"What’s that? Are you surprised?" Asked SeHun with a chuckle. He was such a tease! BaekHyun was going to complain again, but then he opened his eyes wide, feeling SeHun’s finger reach his prostate. That touch gave him a little spasm and he groaned before he could suppress himself, looking at the Alpha with a big blush on his cheeks. "This is how I will make you feel better…" he warned, caressing his prostate repeatedly while putting BaekHyun's wet and dripping cock back into his mouth.

With fingers stimulating him and SeHun's mouth around his hard on, BaekHyun could only lie there, receiving an incredible amount of pleasure he had not expected to obtain. In general, when BaekHyun had slept with other people, they never devoted themselves to giving him pleasure. They saw BaekHyun more like a hole to put their mouth. Instead, SeHun was giving him his full attention, making him feel desired and special, and that made him feel way more better than he could admit. Because he loved the attention of the Alpha, who cared for him, and had discovered that he also liked it when he gave him pleasure.

SeHun pulled away a few moments later, not wanting to give BaekHyun an orgasm too early. The little Omega was a mess, blushed to the tip of his hair, his breath irregular and his cock adorned with a drop of pre-semen on his stomach. He knew he looked kinda hot, but BaekHyun also wanted to look desirable to the Alpha, so he opened his legs a little more and showed him his throbbing little entree, from which barely escaped a bit of his natural lubricant. It shone, like all his pearlized body of sweat, and it seemed that SeHun couldn't look away from him.

He achieved the desired effect when SeHun threw himself to his lips with an uncontrolled hunger, and BaekHyun smiled against his mouth. He wanted to unfasten the buttons on the Alpha’s shirt slowly, but in the midst of the despair, they both did it and ended up tearing off a pair of them. BaekHyun gasped when SeHun took off his shirt completely and threw it away.

SeHun’s broad chest and tight stomach made his mouth water. And the giant erection trying to get through his dress pants seemed to need a lot of attention. BaekHyun wanted to sit down to help him, but SeHun refused, sitting on his own heels and putting a strong hand on BaekHyun's chest to hold him against the bed. BaekHyun understood and stood still, watching the Alpha lower his pants. He had a big hard cock that made his ass tighten.

"Can I have it in me?" BaekHyun asked in an innocent tone, staring at it. He could tell how it was throbbing at his words, and he bit his lip, wanting that cock immediately inside him. "SeHun…", he called him.

"Yes, honey, you can have it because it's all yours..." SeHun murmured, taking him by the thighs to draw his hips a little more towards him. He aligned the tip of his cock at its entrance and pressed it gently inwards, staring into his eyes.

BaekHyun frowned and looked at him desperately. SeHun knew what he wanted, why did he seem so determined to tease him?

"Ask for it," SeHun said after a moment. "I want to hear you asking for it…"

"Please..." BaekHyun whispered, flushed to his ears, trying to push him inside, unsuccessfully. "Please, SeHun, please make love to me."

SeHun seemed to lose control over it. He wrapped his arms around BaekHyun's lower back and pulled him to his chest, thrusting inside him at the same time. BaekHyun groaned loudly, sitting deliciously on SeHun's thick cock, grateful for how easy it slipped on him and how well he filled his ass.

BaekHyun threw his arms around SeHun's neck and kissed him, beginning to move his waist to create a soft friction inside him. SeHun took BaekHyun from the ass and began to pound into him slowly. BaekHyun groaned at the sensation, worshiping how delicious it felt. His erection was throbbing against SeHun's hard abdomen, caught between their both bodies, reflecting all the pleasure he felt with every drop of excitement he let out.

Soon SeHun increased the pace, both of them unable to contain themselves and feeling dizzy because of the heat of the situation. Their bodies rubbed with each movement, generating a hot touch that was driving them both crazy. Their scents were intermingling just like their lips in each kiss, the hands of the two roamed the body of the other without shame, and each time the pleasure was more and more irrepressible.

Nails, teeth, saliva and hard kisses were what they exchanged as the temperature between the two rose, the moans became more higher and broken, the sweat running through their muscles in motion increased, and the delicious sway of their hips and intimacy grew faster. All that together led them to the top, at the same time, both wrapped in a cloud of lust and pleasure, looking into each other's eyes and sharing their most intimate secrets. BaekHyun wanted everything from SeHun, he wanted it, he was desperate to have it.

"Bite me, SeHun, please," he pleaded, delirious, not sure if he was the one talking or someone else. He for sure wanted to be his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, make me yours."

SeHun didn't wait any longer and threw himself to seriously bite his neck. He marked it hard, making a wound that would take a few moments to heal. BaekHyun could feel how the bond was created the moment the Alpha removed the fangs from his sensitive neck, and all his senses sharpened, making his pleasure completely unstoppable. The little Omega felt overloaded and reached his climax with a loud scream, because he was still stuck on his Alpha’s cock that pounded into him without giving a break. 

He felt like he was going to fade at any moment. It was more than he could take, so his jaw hung loose and he let out some shameless whining. 

SeHun took every moment to kiss him wherever he wanted; his shoulders, his cheek, his mouth, his nipples... BaekHyun, by the time SeHun cum inside him, was already full of marks all over his body, and he loved it, because now he not only smelled of him, but he wore him in his skin. 

Now he was also tied to him, and the knot made him overstimulate, pressing around his prostate while SeHun kept ejaculating on him.

"That was incredible," SeHun whispered against his ear, trying to calm down after his intense orgasm.

BaekHyun hugged him, unable even to move, and rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder. The knot still held BaekHyun tied to him, and he was shaking, feeling that if he continued like this he could even reach another orgasm. Luckily or not so, the knot finally fell apart and SeHun emerged from inside of BaekHyun.

They lay down together on the bed and SeHun gently kissed his neck, right on the side where he had marked him. BaekHyun wondered if SeHun would be afraid of it, as a strong bond united them and made SeHun become his only Alpha and BaekHyun his only Omega. It was a bond that could only be broken if SeHun bit another Omega.

However, there was no fear in SeHun's eyes, but the purest adoration as he watched him. BaekHyun knew at that moment that he shouldn't worry about anything, that they would be fine. 

"I love you, SeHun," he whispered with a smile, feeling SeHun's fingers leave the mark and going to stroke his hair.

BaekHyun did the same, removing the stubborn strand of hair that fell on his forehead. SeHun laughed and pulled him next to his body, sticking their naked and hot bodies together again.

"Do you have a thing with my hair or what?" He asked amused. BaekHyun frowned and looked offended, knowing that SeHun had ignored his statement. "Hey, my love, don't get mad. I love you too. With all my heart."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do," SeHun replied. "I already did it for a long time. And I liked you since the first time I saw you enter this building with JaeMin."

"When you moved in?" BaekHyun asked.

"No, long before... I didn’t liked the apartment here, but when I saw you I knew I couldn't let you go. I got the apartment after that with the dream to chase you, although it is true that I was very fortunate that you lived next door."

"You know, if I didn't like you so much, I'd think you're a little creepy," BaekHyun scoffed, looking at him with a wide smile. SeHun did all of this for him? 

The good thing was that they were finally together. BaekHyun wasn’t regretting anything. He loved what they had. He loved SeHun.

"Call it whatever you want. For me, it was destiny telling me something," SeHun said.

"And what was it telling you?"

"That the love of my life is closer than I thought."

BaekHyun said nothing and stared at him. How had he been lucky enough to be with someone like SeHun? He was beginning to believe he deserved it. That they deserved the other. That made him extremely happy.

Apparently, silence caused SeHun to close his eyes and fall asleep. BaekHyun couldn't help but laughing and snuggling against his warm chest, falling asleep a few moments later. SeHun hugged him in dreams and they fell asleep with satisfied smiles on their faces, because yes: hugging and naked was definitely something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this story, it was such a nice challenge for me. All prompts were amazing and it was very difficult to choose one, but this one specially called me!  
Thanks to the prompter for sending such a nice prompt, I hope I didn't disappoint you. And also sorry if there are some mistakes here, I still have some struggles with english.  
But anyways, I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading~ Also thanks to the mods of the fest for giving us the opportunity to write about sebaek! Bye!!


End file.
